pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Guard, Police and Military
Warfang Police Force Civil Police The civil police forces are the ones that patrol the streets of Warfang and do usual law enforcing tasks such as arrests, inspections and keeping order. Although everyone answers to the King, the Police are mostly independent and are governed by The Guardians. The civil police are known for being somewhat corrupt, as the former Chief himself did not follow Law thus regulations were poor. This isn't true nowadays, but the stereotype remains, which Eirei Darkwing wishes to subvert. Response Force The response force is reserved for dire situations such as riots, hostage situations, break-ins, etc. At other times, the response force takes on civil police duties and takes care of the more serious investigations. Unlike the civil police the rate of corruption in the response forces are small, as they are much more regulated. The current leader of the force is Heastah Iceblade. Royal Guard The Royal Guard protects the Castle and the royal family wherever they go. The Royal Guard are not law enforcers like the police, and answer only to the Royals. If under orders of their Monarch, they can even break the law. Disobeying is punishable by death, or worse, exile. Prison Guard As the name suggests, the prison guards are in charge of guarding the Warfang Prison. Even though they answer to the royals as well, they are actively lead by a commander chosen by the royals to lead them in their place. Elite Guard The elite guard bears similarity to the response force in the police. Their job is to defend the royals if they are in danger. Otherwise they will handle situations that are too tough for the response force and assist the army. The prison-and elite guard are ruled by the same commander. The Elite Guard also protects the Warfang Wall. Although they are not officially law enforcers they can act as such of they deem the police incompetent. Warfang Military The military, also called armed forces, are authorized to use deadly force and weapons to support the interests of the state and it's citizens. Their tasks are primarily defense of the nation but can also be used to prosecute another state. Ultimately the military answers to the King but have since gained more independence. They are lead by the strongest fighters. Only the Freedom Flyers remain as the active force in The Army, and the rest of the army has either retired or joined the Police and Response Forces Ground Troops The ground troops consist primarily of earth-bound creatures, however winged creatures can opt to join the ground troops for a lower risk. When the military was active, the ground troops were tasked with reconnaissance, combat, civil protection in times of war, etc. Aerial Troops Aerial troops have the same tasks as the ground troops, but after the lands parted in the second dark war, they're the only ones that can travel far outside safe territory. In times where time is short the aerial troops will be called in before the ground troops, as they can arrive much sooner where they're needed. This makes the aerial troops a more risky option. Marine Troops The marine troops were a force built to defend the seas without using too many dragons. Most of the marines were non-dragons, but there were some air and water dragons for extra strength. The navy, even if not so big, had several vessels in order to be able to operate properly. However, the navy was destroyed by a powerful sea darker and almost all wingless marines were killed. There were some plans to rebuild the navy, but time proved that it would be an ineffective waste of resources. Therefore, the navy was never rebuilt again, being the first force in the army that went out of operation. Freedom Flyers The Freedom Flyers are a special operations team founded specifically to hunt down the Dark Masters. It is reserved for the strongest available, and even then one may not be accepted if they can't pass the test. The death toll is high as they venture far from safety and in small numbers. After the Clash of Bloody Dawn, only the Freedom Flyers are allowed outside the safety of the walls.Training is tiring and takes months, the dropout rate is extremely high, but the pay-grade is the highest possible in all of Warfang.Category:Royal guards Category:Civil police Category:Response force Category:Freedom Flyers